


• Sticky •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Frustrated Armie, Lollipop fic, M/M, Teasing Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Lollipop fic submission - although this could fit neatly into my Visions of Crema series as it takes place during filming.Timmy and Armie are supposed to be doing the 'homework' Luca assigned them- watching movies from his handpicked list and reading his notes on specific scenes.Armie is trying...he really is, but Timmy's latest fixation is driving him to distraction.





	• Sticky •

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized that I posted this on Tumblr, but never added it here (?!)...at 4 am...when you think about these things, of course.  
> *facepalm*  
> Anyway - I'm rectifying that now, so apologies to anyone who's already read it, and if you haven't?  
> Welcome to my sticky little mess.

Armie can smell the cloyingly sweet scent of artificial cherry wafting over to him from the other end of the couch. He crosses his legs and unconsciously shifts a little further away.

Timmy’s new oral fixation is becoming increasingly problematic for him.

They’re supposed to be watching the movie Luca assigned for them tonight. He gave them notes on certain scenes and everything, but for the life of him Armie can’t concentrate with Timmy all splayed out in nothing but those damn jorts while he sucks off a fucking —

**_*sluuurrrp*_ **

The movie is just background noise now. He’s completely lost the plot. All he can hear is Timmy’s wet mouth and the soft clicks of candy being passed over teeth. He steals a quick glance.

Timmy’s lips are glaringly red, even in the dim light from the TV. He’s grinning around the stick at the scene unfolding on the screen.

_Fuck_. Armie turns back so fast his neck pops.

He hears the sucker shift over teeth again and squeezes his eyes closed, holding his breath for a beat as his mind offers up a vision of Timmy’s jaw flexing.

**_*slurp*_ **

“Tim!” he barks, at the end of his tether.

Timmy startles, accidentally yanking the candy out of his mouth along with a thick glob of spit that drops to his chest and starts running down towards his left nipple.

“Shit - _what_?!” Timmy yelps, jerking up and looking over at Armie, then down at the mess on his chest.

Armie laughs despite himself, his annoyance quashed by the spooked look on Timmy’s face. “Nothing - sorry. Nothing….I just, uh…I didn’t want you to miss this part. Luca made a note about it.” he waves the sheet of paper Luca gave him along with the DVDs.

“What the _fuck_ , man?! You scared the shit out of me! I _was_ watching.” he gestures absently in the direction of the TV with one hand, still looking at the pink stickiness slowly sliding down his chest like he has no idea what to do about it. He starts to shift like he’s going to get up but stops short when a thick drop plops from his nipple onto his belly.

“S-sorry.” Armie’s eyes fall to Timmy’s nipple. “I didn’t mean…” he trails off, his gaze greedily following the sticky drip.

Timmy catches his tone and chooses that moment to look up. He goes completely still.

Armie looks up only when he realizes Timmy hasn’t said anything else.

He’s grinning, _the little shit_.

“See something you like?” Timmy smirks, sitting back a little and slowly bringing the candy back up to his mouth like he couldn’t care less that he’s covered in slobber.

Armie coughs and turns away as he tries to think of a witty comeback, but Timmy catches the hesitation and jumps on it before he can manage.

“You know, you don’t have to pretend.”

“Pretend what?” Armie feigns confusion and picks up the remote to press rewind.

“That you’re annoyed…that you don’t like it.”

Armie doesn’t look at him when he answers a few awkward heartbeats later. “It _is_ annoying….” he presses play again and mutters under his breath, “…annoyingly sexy.” He shifts uncomfortably as he sits back and tries to convince himself that Timmy didn’t hear that last part, jumping a little when he sees the foot in his peripheral vision just before it nudges his thigh. He looks down at the flexing toes, following them up to the arch, then ankle, calf, thigh…he can clearly see the stark outline of stiff flesh beneath age softened denim. Timmy has a raging boner. Armie forgets how to swallow as he finally looks up to meet his eyes.

Timmy doesn’t say a word as he pulls that goddamn lollipop back out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and smacks his sticky lips with a teasing wink.

“Oh fuck…”


End file.
